Aventura en la TARDIS
by who-purple
Summary: Esta es una de mis ships favoritas de la serie moderna de Doctor Who (2005). La hice en su tiempo en dos partes porque no sabía cómo terminar este one-shot, al final me decidí ser fiel a mi head-canon del Doctor (Décimo) Espero que les guste.


El Doctor fue a estrellarse de espalda contra los controles de la TARDIS, lo que provocó que esta misma empezará a temblar, ambos, él y Jack se vieron arrojados hacia la puerta, el primero fue corriendo hacia el control de mando, estabilizándola. Luego se volvió enfadado hacia el motivo del accidente –Yo no soy un cualquiera de tus amantes, podrías tener un poco más de cuidado en lo que haces o si no, reconsideraré mi decisión de… intimar contigo…- no se avergonzaba en absoluto de lo que mencionaba, aunque a 10 le gustaban mucho las mujeres, el capitán Jack tenía un encanto, el mismo encanto que fue depositado en él la vez que lo besó.

El capitán se levantó con una amplia sonrisa, sacudiéndose las ropas, yendo hacia él –De acuerdo Doctor, de acuerdo- río por lo bajo levantando ambas manos mirando hacia abajo –Pensé que podía ser un poco más duro contigo en este sentido- levantó la vista cuando ya estaba muy cerca de él, rápidamente le tomó de las caderas siguiendo brusco, esta vez no lo aventó, sino que lo atrajo hacia él, enterrando su cara en el cuello de él, besándolo, 10 no respondió más con un suspiro con la boca abierta cerrando los ojos, dejando espacio levantando la cara hacia el techo de la TARDIS. Sus manos estaban inmóviles, rígidas, ambos corazones palpitaban ferozmente en su interior, sentía que la sangre llenaba por completo su organismo. Jack entrelazó sus brazos por la espalda del otro atrayéndolo más, sintiendo más el calor que emanaba, volviéndolo loco por estar de esa forma con quien de cierta manera admiraba y quería.

Lo terminó cargando, 10 se agarró con fuerza hacia el cuerpo ajeno, fue tan rápido el movimiento que fue por instinto que se aferró al capitán, estaba dubitativo pero respondió enredando la piernas alrededor de la cintura de ese hombre, era un abrazo literalmente con todo el cuerpo. Luego se empezaron a mover del lugar de los controles, yendo hacia la zona de las habitaciones, el Doctor ya respiraba fuertemente con la boca semi-abierta a medida que se aproximaban a ese lugar. Finalmente se vio lanzando hacia la cama donde dormía su invitado, quedando boca arriba, el otro empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, quitó tenis, calcetines, ropa interior, se abalanzó entonces con el saco, camisa, tuvo cuidado de no quitarle la corbata, que estando completamente desnudo, eso emocionaba en demasía al que llevaba el control en ese momento.

Mientras, el Señor del Tiempo se dejaba desnudar sin oponer resistencia, permanecía serio, mirando fijamente al capitán, pero esa mirada se cerró cuando se vio oprimido por Jack, se había colocado encima de él yendo de nuevo a su cuello, pero esta vez una mano fue a parar a su miembro, sintiendo así, un escalofrío que lo recorrió de cabeza a pies, sintió que estaba siendo estimulado, soltó un quejido leve, arqueó un tanto la espalda, no sabía si quería continuar. Sintió que el otro se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, desde esa posición con un tanto de dificultad.

Jack se tuvo que levantar para poder desnudarse por completo con la respiración agitada por completo, en un santiamén ya estaba de vuelta a la acción rozando su miembro con el ajeno, 10 se veía abrumado por ello, si eso seguía pasando por los siguientes minutos tendría que detenerlo…

El viajero del tiempo tomó por los hombros al ajeno, volteó su cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados, Jack se movía lentamente sobre él, soltando suspiros por la boca, temblando un tanto, empezando a sudar en la zona del vientre, atacó de nuevo el cuello de su compañero lamiéndolo, besándolo, 10 no pudo contener un pequeño gemido, notaba cómo su falo respondía a las atenciones que le brindaban, se notaba duro, abrió los ojos sin voltear la cabeza, intentando cerrar las piernas que Harkness le había abierto sin apenas notarlo. El capitán notó el movimiento, sonriendo maliciosamente se incorporó jalando al viajero de la corbata, este tuvo que acceder al movimiento, lo puso de rodillas en el frío suelo de la habitación, con una mano tomó los cabellos del sumiso, con la otra su propio miembro estimulándose, luego la dirigió a la cara de su compañero, el cual se hizo hacia atrás, pero el capitán lo haló nuevamente a su hombría, rozó la punta con los labios de él, al final la boca cedió a probar aquello que era totalmente nuevo en su vida, cerró los ojos al tragar entero lo que le ofrecían, llegó muy al fondo lo que le provocó arcadas. 10 puso ambos manos en las piernas del contrario, las lágrimas se le derramaban por la reacción propia del organismo, eso estaba resultando en algo nada placentero, luego sintió que la mano que le sostenía sus cabellos hacía un vaivén, hubo momentos en que no podía respirar, no pudo más, le dio varias palmadas a la pierna de aquel que lo dominaba.

Jack entendió el mensaje, soltando aquella cabeza, el Doctor tosió, le quedó doliendo bastante la garganta, la cual tomó tragando saliva, no estaba nada contento, pero tampoco era algo que no quería probar, dirigió los ojos hacia arriba encontrándose con los otros orbes –No… no puedo hacerlo…- el capitán hizo una mueca de desilusión, pero luego sonrío –Al menos déjame terminar encima de ti- le ofreció la mano, la cual su amante temporal accedió. Se sentó en la cama, pero el que estaba parado lo empujó suavemente, luego se situó de rodillas en la cama, abriéndose paso entre las del Señor del Tiempo, empezó a masturbarse imaginándose lo que podría haber hecho con él, observaba su cuerpo, tan delgado, tan fácil de manipular, su piel, era perfecto, esto llevó a que se corriera en poco tiempo, el líquido cayó en la piel del pecho del que estaba acostado, este le logró sonreír un tanto, esa sonrisa fue correspondida. Acto seguido el que estaba de pie salió de la habitación. 10 se quedó ahí sin moverse, su erección estaba bajando, luego sus ojos captaron un dibujo que su invitado tenía el pared, era un rosal, su sonrisa se ensanchó bajando su mano, rozando su vientre…


End file.
